Butterflies And Hurricanes
by PineappleIce
Summary: Because you can't have a high without a low, a beginning without an end, and love without hate. A series of AnamariaJack drabbles. [discontinued]
1. Black

I decided that I'm going to put all of my Anamaria/Jack drabbles from fanfic100 here as well. These will be of varying lengths and ratings, in no order, and will all involve Jack and Ana. Reviews will be very loved.

* * *

POTC. Anamaria/Jack Sparrow. #018. Black.  
Title: Black  
Fandom: POTC  
Characters: Anamaria/Jack Sparrow  
Prompt: #018 Black  
Word Count: 154  
Rating: G  
Summary: A young Anamaria sees Jack Sparrow for the first time.  
Author's Notes: Nothing to say really, just that this is my first story for fanfic100.

* * *

"Pirates!" The tall, muscular man drew his little daughter closer to him. She peered forward with scared, black eyes, shining out between curls of perfect black hair. Her tiny hands gripped her father's arm tightly. 

There were three pirates. The first two were scary, dirty, nasty-looking, and Anamaria flinched as she saw them, squeezing the arm in her grasp tightly. But the third pirate interested her. He was a little shorter than the others, only a few years older than little Ana. He was smiling a rather crooked grin.

Anamaria pressed her hands to her mouth. He was amazing. Her father gave her a worried glance.

"Ana- pirates are bad people." Then he scooped her up into his arms and carried her away.

She watched the third pirate over his shoulder, entranced by his black hair and black eyes- so similar to her own. She smiled at him, and could have sworn she recieved a wink in return.


	2. Please

Two new drabbles. Reviews will be loved.

* * *

POTC. Anamaria/Jack Sparrow. #080. Why?  
Title: Please  
Fandom: POTC  
Characters: Anamaria/Jack Sparrow  
Prompt: #80 Why?  
Word Count: 137  
Rating: K  
Summary: Anamaria has to know why he left her.  
Author's Notes: Based on the scene in CotBP. Mainly dialouge.

* * *

"You stole my boat!"

"Borrowed-" His head turned at the impact of the slap. He winced, raising a finger. "Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of returning it."

"But you didn't!" Her eyes stormed at him, and he remembered how passionate she could be. "Why?"

Jack looked at her. "Why didn't I bring your boat back? It... it got destroyed-"

"I don't care about the boat," she said softly. "I meant, why did you leave, Jack?"

He raised an eyebrow, remembering back. An image of rum and tears cut through him. "I had to get away. It was suffocating me."

She frowned. "Then I don't think I can sail under you." She turned to walk away, her head low. And he knew in that moment he just couldn't let her.

He grabbed her arm. "Please," he said.

She blinked at him. Then she nodded.


	3. Bloody Rain

POTC. Anamaria/Jack Sparrow. #066. Rain.  
Title: Bloody Rain  
Fandom: POTC  
Characters: Anamaria/Jack Sparrow  
Prompt: #66 Rain  
Word Count: 159  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She likes to complain, and he doesn't know why.  
Author's Notes: 97 more to go.

* * *

"Oh, this is lovely," Anamaria said coldly, shivering under the heavy sheet of rain that was slamming down on the Pearl. "Bloody lovely. _Come out ter sea with me, Ana... let's spend some time under the sun!"_ She said the last words in a mocking voice.

She gasped in surprise at the feel of Jack's hands on her back. "Luv, it's only a spot of rain," he said, teeth glittering. "However, you are perfectly welcome to go home."

She lowered her eyes. "I want to be here."

"Then why do you complain so much?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

She swallowed. Actually, that was a good question. Why did she complain? Was it simply to prove she didn't need Jack, didn't want Jack? She blinked, and looked back at him. She should tell him, she knew. Tell him how she felt. How conflicted, between wanting him and hating having to want him.

"Well?" he asked.

She swallowed again. "Bloody rain!" she snapped, before storming off.


	4. Wedding

POTC. Anamaria/Jack Sparrow. #019. White  
Title: Wedding  
Fandom: POTC  
Characters: Anamaria/Jack Sparrow  
Prompt: #019 White  
Word Count: 134  
Rating: PG-13/Teen  
Summary: He had thought she would never agree to being tied down, but she had.  
Author's Notes: An angsty piece. I do love my angst. 96 more to go... I think.

* * *

When Jack Sparrow thought of Anamaria, he thought of a woman who would never be tied down. A woman as free and changing as the ocean itself. A passionate woman, true, but a woman who would never, never, _never_ get married.

But now it looked like he thought wrongly.

He watched her walk down slowly, the most beautiful he had ever seen her. She moved with a grace he had never seen in her, her head lowered in a coy, feminine way. It almost moved him to tears.

Her dress was beautiful. It was simple, perfect and white. White, the colour of purity. The colour of innocence.

White. That was reason why the man she met at the alter was not Jack, because he was tainted, and she was not.

Jack turned away and walked out of the church.


	5. Dirt

POTC. Anamaria/Jack Sparrow. #17. Brown  
Title: Dirt  
Fandom: POTC  
Characters: Anamaria/Jack Sparrow  
Prompt: #17 Brown  
Word Count: 139  
Rating: General  
Summary: A rather scruffy Jack visits Anamaria.  
Author's Notes: So much JE around recently, and I hate it. Lol. So I bring you this.

* * *

So much had changed since they had last seen each other. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, standing so easily on her doorstep, as though it was perfectly normal for a pirate to turn up in this respectable part of town, clothes ragged, face bloodied. 

"Anamaria," he said brightly, spreading his arms.

She was tempted to slap him, either for leaving her or for just turning up, she wasn't sure, but she refrained because of his already damaged face. Her brown eyes raked him, seeing that as well as the red blood, there was dirt all over him, a brown covering on golden skin. And she did like the gold so much better.

Her eyes reached his again. "I think you need a bath," she said, gathering her skirts in one hand and taking his arm with the other.


	6. Ruby

POTC. Anamaria/Jack Sparrow. #033. Too Much Title: Ruby Fandom: POTC  
Characters: Anamaria/Jack Sparrow  
Prompt: #033 Too Much  
Word Count: 218  
Rating: Teen  
Summary: Brief reflections of Anamaria over a table in a dirty tavern.  
Author's Notes: More angst. Dearie me. Why is the line thing not working? How odd.  
-----------------------------

"More rum, Anamaria?" Mr Gibbs asked, a heavy slur in his voice. He reached for the pitcher of rum, managing to knock it over in the process. "S-sorry, Jack..."

Jack grinned out from behind the pretty wench sitting on his knee. His golden teeth twinkled in the light of the greasy lantern. "No worries, Master Gibbs. The lovely _Ruby _here will get us some more, won't you, luv?"

The wench tossed a curly red head and giggled in a way that grated on Anamaria. She rose and wiggled a shapely behind. "Anything for you, Captain Sparrow," she breathed. She floated away, an image of perfection. Anamaria snorted into her tankard, disgusted and hurt.

Recently, there had been too much of this. Far too much. Ana didn't mind her feelings for Jack when they were out at sea, away from the world for months at a time, but when they docked, he was always surrounded by women who were far more gorgeous than she was, with larger breasts and nicer hair and longer lashes.

"Wha's wrong, luv?" he asked her suddenly, and she almost jumped as his deep eyes scanned her. But she remained cold and steady, never even blinking.

"Nothing," she said shortly. She almost smiled to herself. Outside, so cold, calm, collected. Inside, so very broken.

Yes. There had been far too much.


	7. Ink

POTC. Anamaria/Jack Sparrow. #041. Shapes  
Title: Ink  
Fandom: POTC  
Characters: Anamaria/Jack Sparrow  
Prompt: #041 Shapes  
Word Count: 106  
Rating: General  
Summary: The ink intruiges Ana.  
Author's Notes: Don't know where this came from, but I haven't done fanfic100 for a while so I figured I should write it.

* * *

They spiralled over his golden, weather-worn skin, black lines and curves that joined to make up shapes she couldn't put a name to. They intruiged her more than she could ever explain to him. She would spend many nights when he was sleeping looking at the ink with wide brown eyes, lips slightly parted. Surely no man had ever suited tattoos more than Jack Sparrow. It was as though he had been born with them, though of course that was not possible. 

But the freedom and wildness in the shapes was certainly in Jack, and it made her smile as she ran a gentle finger down them.


	8. Daydream

POTC. Anamaria/Jack Sparrow. #96. _Writer's Choice_- Kiss  
Title: Daydream  
Fandom: POTC  
Characters: Anamaria/Jack Sparrow  
Prompt: #96 _Writer's Choice_- Kiss  
Word Count: 131  
Rating: Teen  
Summary: Jack wants to kiss Ana.  
Author's Notes: I kind of like this one.

* * *

Jack lay on his back, eyes closed. Quite often he slept on the deck like this, but tonight sleep did not come easily. He was remembering the way Ana had looked at him at dinner. Not with the usual narrow-eyed, tight-cheeked expression where her lips would twist in an ugly way. She had smiled, and it had made him feel strange, for when she smiled, her lips were plump, dark, soft. And he wanted to kiss them.

He imagined her kneeling down beside him, face above his, eyes half-closed. She smiled down at him, before lowering her mouth to his, kissing him deeply, softly, her mouth warm and pleasant. Then she moved back and laughed a little, eyes twinkling.

Then Jack opened his eyes and saw nothing but the dark sky. He sighed.


	9. Beautiful

POTC. Anamaria/Jack Sparrow. #67. Snow  
Title: Beautiful  
Fandom: POTC  
Characters: Anamaria/Jack Sparrow  
Prompt: #67 Snow  
Word Count: 105  
Rating: General  
Summary: Jack takes Ana to see the snow.  
Author's Notes: Something positive, for a change.

* * *

Dark cheeks flushed and pink with cold and excitement, white snow clinging to ebony hair. Red lips parted in awe, wide eyes bright with delight. Anamaria shivered and smiled as she took in the scene before them, the snow-topped hill, the thick grey clouds overhead showering them with heavy whiteness. There was pure delight in her charming features, the breath caught in her slender throat. She stuck out her tongue to catch a snowflake and laughed. 

"What do yer think, luv?" he asked her, his eyes fixed upon her. There was something wonderful about her pleasure.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, and Jack smiled. He had to agree.


End file.
